The Vault of Secrets and Magic
by charmedfan120
Summary: A year after the events of Blood Brothers Gideon finds himself having recurring nightmares of himself and previous Dark Ones in mysterious chambers. Gideon joins forces with his friends Gideon finds himself searching for a place he believed was fictional. Forgotten memories will be recovered and Children of Darkness will rise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a year since the events of Blood Brothers and things have been calm and peaceful for most of the time. Gideon, Robin, Rick along with Hazel and Prue are now fifteen. The teens are trying to adapt to their former lives. Today is a regular Monday morning and the teens are school sat down next to each other in class. Snow is teaching them classic literature. The five teens aren't popular they keep themselves to themselves and while most of the students in the class are grateful for the five going against Fiona and trying preventing the Dark Curse taking them to someplace horrible. There are some students who still for no reason other to be cruel still make negative comments mostly at Robin and Gideon for who their parents are.

"I expect three pages at least on why Lady Macbeth was such a powerful woman in the time she was written," Snow said before she dismissed her class.

"What are we doing tonight"? Hazel asked as the four left the class her and Rick linking arms.

"I have no idea" Rick replied before he and Hazel share a small kiss making Prue, Robin and Gideon playfully roll their eyes in sync.

"Introducing Storybrooke's own Romeo and Juliet" Robin jokes making the young couple glare at her.

"It might as well be after all I thought Red was about to go all full wolf on her when you guys told her," Gideon says smiling.

"Hey, my mom may not have been the most supportive but she likes Hazel now" Rick pointed out.

"You probably had Hazel cast a little happy spell on her beforehand" Gideon joked earning small chuckles from everyone apart from Rick.

"Says the boy who will have to contend with the ex-Dark One, a vampire mother and a vampire older brother along with the saviour your nephew Henry and possible no-show but judgemental grandpa yeah I love to see how you handle that" Rick teased.

"Mom, Papa don't overreact but I have a girlfriend and cue the interrogations then threats of being locked away in a tower of the rest of your life," Hazel said.

"Then don't forget his girlfriend's memory would probably be erased after all he is one of the two most overprotected Golds in the family" Robin commented.

"The second being Lucy," Prue says.

"I would handle that situation easily" Gideon replied the group of five always find themselves joking and teasing here and there.

"Oh and how"? Prue asks.

"Easy I'll them after the wedding" Gideon tells his friend making them laugh.

"As if anyone would marry a monster like you" A student who overheard their conversation snarled.

"Give it a rest Andi" Robin spoke clearly not in the mood to deal with the cheerleader.

"Or what witch you curse me," Andi said with venom in her voice.

"Something like that yes," Robin snapped.

"You wouldn't dare," Andi said cockily.

"Robin did your mother teach you her spell to turn somebody into a flying monkey," Prue says already knowing the answer hoping Robin would catch on to what Prue was really telling her what to do.

"Yes and I've been saving the spell for a time like this" Robin replied and for a moment you can see Andi tense up.

"If you cast that spell then you only prove what I've said countless times that none of you are heroes and never will be" Andi snaps before Robin can even attempt to cast the spell Gideon walks off.

"Just ignore her," Gideon said as he walked off the other four catch up with him.

* * *

Robin was a bit upset that Gideon told her to ignore Andi and ruin her chance to cast the flying monkey spell. However, she soon got over it she just has to think of another way to get back at that spiteful Andi. Robin went straight home to have a magic lesson with her mother and aunt. While Rick and Hazel decided to go to movies and watch whatever is on. That just leaves Gideon and Prue walking alone down a street.

"And here I thought Andi would grow on me," Prue said.

"Like a rash" Gideon replies.

"Exactly" Prue chuckled.

"I really haven't got the energy to write the Lady Macbeth," Gideon says before yawning.

"You've been yawning a lot lately," Prue tells Gideon.

"Tell me about it Prue it's like I'm awake twenty-four-seven" Gideon spoke.

"Have you told your parents"? Prue asks.

"No, mom is busy with the library and papa with the store plus everyone trying to figure out a way to lift the seal for Lucy and I'm the first one up and the last one down they don't get a chance to see me like this" Gideon told Prue.

"I think you better get some sleep when you get home" Prue advised.

"What am I five," Gideon said irritated from lack of sleep.

"No, but if you don't get sleep soon you might start acting like one" Prue joked.

"Are you still staying at the cabin"? Gideon questioned.

"Where else would I be its home," Prue says.

"But you're all by yourself there" Gideon replied.

"I like it that way I'm going to poof home can't be bothered to walk" Prue spoke.

"Lucky you I have another ten minutes to walk," Gideon said.

"I think I can solve your problem later Gideon" Prue replies before making a hand gesture teleporting herself back to her cabin while teleporting Gideon to his bedroom.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Gideon appeared in his bedroom he threw himself onto his small bed not caring he hadn't changed into some pyjamas. Gideon allows his need for sleep take him. Once sleep claimed Gideon the teenage boy's subconscious found itself shivering and alone in what appears to be an everlasting tunnel. Gideon knows he dreaming but no matter how hard he tries to wake up he can't.

"Oh, no not again this has been going on for weeks" Gideon complained to himself.

"You're cold child" Someone walking towards Gideon said.

"Can we get this over with how many Dark Ones have there been" Gideon replied once the deceased Dark One was close to him this Dark One has green eyes, dark blond hair skin like a crocodile and is wearing a long grey dress that has branches in the design.

"Silence child you will remain here as long as it takes" The deceased Dark One replied.

"I don't even want to be whatever here is just let me go so I can catch some sleep," Gideon says.

"Child if I were you, I would remember that I'm talking to Christine a Dark One somebody who gave you life and gifts" Christine lectured Gideon had made himself bite his tongue if he wanted to get out of here he has to do what Christine thinks no matter how much she annoys him. Gideon remains quiet giving Christine the opportunity to speak again.

"Now, let's deal with the issue of the cold for you before we go any further" Christine spoke then she made a gesture and Gideon is covered with purple smoke for a second and when the smoke fades Gideon finds himself wearing black leather boots, long black leather trousers a shade lighter than the boots along with a black shirt then finally a long black trench overcoat and black leather gloves on his hands.

"It keeps the cold out but black isn't really my colour" Gideon mumbled.

"Oh but it suits you, baby," Christine said and Gideon really had to bite his tongue.

* * *

Christine leads Gideon through what appears to be an endless chamber of tunnels. Throughout their walk through the tunnels, Christine told Gideon her time as the Dark One the spells she created the curses she inflicted and her many murders. Gideon had to stop himself from telling Christine to shut up and to stop telling him these cruel two arrived at the end of one of the tunnels where a large wooden door that has engraved flowers and branches all over. Christine pulls the door open and makes a gesture for Gideon to walk into whatever lies across the door.

"Don't make me go in there" Gideon begs.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice" Christine replied before making a gesture which throws Gideon through the door with telekinesis before she enters herself.

"This is beautiful" Gideon found himself saying as he takes in his new surroundings which is a vast ballroom that has crystal chandeliers and a stage where violins and a large piano lie.

"Don't look, surprised child, we Dark Ones do have taste," Christine says.

"Well from what you told me killing five children by skinning them alive because their parents couldn't keep their end of the deal is tasteless" Gideon snapped.

"When somebody can't keep up their end of the deal you learn you have to find another way to collect their payment" Christine replies with no sense of remorse which frightens Gideon.

"I've forgotten the number of Dark Ones that have told me that Christine just let me go I'm not like you or any Dark One and I'll never be," Gideon said.

"We have time to fix that child and this isn't just about telling you how to become a Dark One it's about teaching you of those that came before you and to teach you how to use your Dark Magic," Christine tells Gideon and the ballroom that was once only had Gideon and Christine is now home to two spirts appear two eighteen-year-olds.

"Wait who are those two"? Gideon asks.

"The girl was called Charlotte her long blond hair came from me but her blue crystal eyes they came from her father he was strong and brutal merciless" Christine replied.

"Sounds charming" Gideon commented as he watched Charlotte and her dance partner dancing the dance partner has ginger hair and blue eyes with freckles on his face. Charlotte was wearing a simple black gown while her partner wore a flour covered shirt and dirty brown leather pants.

"Ah he was our first massacre was so romantic but soon when it came time for me to kill the saviour of that time I needed to cast a dark spell one that would neutralise that saviour's magic and allow me to kill the saviour" Christine spoke and this only made Gideon see her more as a twisted person.

"A dark spell what kind of dark spell would let you do that papa said neutralise somebody's magic permanently requires a heavy price almost impossible"? Gideon questions.

"One that requires a great sacrifice one a mother and daughter must pay watch," Christine told Gideon and Gideon look over at Charlotte and her lover dance.

"You were late my love," The boy said as he spun Charlotte around.

"Sorry I got held up Travis" Charlotte replied her smile both happy and sad.

"It doesn't matter Charlotte you're here now" Travis spoke before kissing Charlotte who blushes.

"But I won't be for long Travis this is my last night in the village" Charlotte confessed.

"Who says it has to be," Travis says not wanting to not see Charlotte.

"My mother we have some important business to attend to" Charlotte replied.

"Can't the business wait"? Travis asked.

"It can't and I don't know how long it's going to take," Charlotte says.

"Then I will wait for your return" Travis whispered in Charlotte's left ear.

"Even if it takes an eternity," Charlotte said looking deeply into Travis.

"Even if it takes an eternity Charlotte," Travis tells his partner Charlotte places her right hand over Travis beating chest.

"I love you, Travis Mills," Charlotte says sincerely before she rips out her lover's heart and he collapses to the ground!

* * *

Gideon just stands there paralysed unable to move after what he saw. Charlotte a child of darkness killed her own true love just so she and her mother could make the saviour powerless. The projections of Charlotte and Travis fade away leaving Christine and Gideon alone.

"You made your daughter kill the love of her life then you killed Charlotte's father," Gideon said as he turns to face Christine.

"It was a necessary evil the saviour kept getting in my way" Christine replied.

"Well from all the things you did I'm not surprised the saviour got in your way" Gideon snapped.

"ENOUGH" Christine barked as she flings her arm at Gideon who goes flying into a column Gideon falls to the ground lets out a scream upon impact.

"Now look what you made me do sweetie," Christine said as Gideon struggled onto his feet.

"Just tell me what to do," Gideon says.

"That's better the other Dark Ones you've seen have seen they showed you their history their lives and spells even their what shape the Vault took after they become one with it," Christine told Gideon.

"For the past few weeks, this has reminded me of a time when I was alone and the voice in my head told me stories of a magical place filled secrets and magic," Gideon tells Christine.

"Ah, the voice in your head well at least you listened to him, after all, you're going to need all the help you can get to find the Vault," Christine said.

"How can I find the Vault I have no idea which realm its in"? Gideon asked.

"The Vault lies in Storybrooke it's location unknown now if you were to remain quiet and allow me to continue your training I would be able to teach you how to recognise the Vault's essence," Christine told Gideon.

"Gideon, wake up, Gideon" A voice Gideon recognises and a moment later Gideon finds himself waking from the dream-like state.

"Wha-what hey there Laurel" Gideon mumbled as he fully came around to his surroundings.

"Have you seen Lucy's little pegasus"? Laurel questions.

"Have you checked with Emma and Regina she over at their places earlier on" Gideon suggested.

"Great idea thanks," Laurel said as she left Gideon's room leaving him alone to ponder what he just experienced with Christine the Dark Ones want him to find their vault but why?

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gideon tried to catch some sleep but found himself falling in and out of a dream-like state where Christine and other Dark Ones would be waiting for him. Gideon being frustrated decides the best course of action would to at least try and narrow down the possible locations of where the Vault could be. Gideon knows he needs help to narrow down the possible locations so he contacts two people who might be able to be able to help him. Gideon texts Robin to meet him at Prue's cabin. Gideon then as quickly and quietly as possible runs downstairs not wanting to disrupt his family who is probably watching one of little Lucy's favourite Disney shows. Gideon wants to tell his family what's going on but he knows they have enough to deal with trying to break the seal on Storybrooke for Lucy's sake. Gideon makes his way to the front door and he opens it he sees his nephew Henry standing with a small pegasus toy in his hand.

"Gideon, why are you in a rush"? Henry asked his uncle.

"Well, you know me never have a second to slow down I left some schoolwork at Prue's the other day and I need to complete it for tomorrow" Gideon lied.

"Oh, okay why don't I drive you there after I give Lucy back her toy" Henry suggested.

"Nah, Henry just go and enjoy some quality time with Lucy read her the storybook just enjoy spending time with her, I see you later" Gideon replies.

"You be walking in the woods by yourself," Henry said.

"No, I won't I'm meeting Robin at her place than we're walking over to the cabin I'll be okay see you later," Gideon says before he walks away from the Gold estate and makes his way straight to Prue's cabin.

* * *

Gideon arrives at Prue's cabin and enters to see Robin and Prue standing together. Gideon closes the door behind him before walking towards his friends who are standing near a small wooden dining table.

"What can we do for you"? Prue asked.

"Curse Andi I hope" Robin commented making Gideon and Prue smile for a moment.

"No, I was hoping that you two could help get me blueprints of the entire town," Gideon tells his friends.

"Wait, why do you want the blueprints of Storybrooke"? Robin questions suspicious of her friend's request.

"It's complicated but I might have a way of breaking the seal" Gideon lied, however, Prue and Robin look at each for a moment before Prue speaks.

"Gideon as a wizard you cast some pretty good spells but as a liar you're terrible," Prue says.

"It's okay if you don't believe I find a way to cast the spell on my own" Gideon snaps in frustration he should have guessed that they would see through his lie. Gideon walks over to the door Prue and Robin follows him and just when Gideon goes to grab the door handle Robin places her hand on Gideon's back accidentally missing his shoulder and as a result, Gideon lets out a whine filled with pain and discomfort.

"Gideon you're hurt" Prue spoke out of concern.

"No, dam Christine" Gideon mumbled.

"Christine, who the hell is Christine"? Robin asks in anger.

"A deceased Dark One," Gideon told Prue and Robin the girls then led Gideon back over to the wooden table Prue carefully lifts the back of Gideon's t-shirt and both Robin and Prue gasp at the large bruises present!

"How did a deceased Dark One do this"? Prue questions.

"I don't know I just have to figure out where the Vault is so I can end this madness" Gideon replies.

"By vault do you mean Vault of the Dark One," Robin said.

"I believe so it would make sense why literally almost every Dark One has been visiting me in my sleep showing me these strange worlds and their experience as Dark Ones while forcing me to learn dark magic," Gideon told his two friends that were present.

"You've been practising dark magic" Robin yelled not taking a moment to think.

"Yes, if I had a choice than I wouldn't but I don't have that luxury I'm awake twenty-four- seven and everytime I close my eyes I'm in some secret chamber or bizarre location with some dead Dark One that is hell-bent on showing me things that no one should see or suffer and I can't really tell my parents because they have enough of their plate with breaking the seal and just maybe if I had some better experience with Dark Magic or if I could use my Vocalisation than I could help break the seal" Gideon snapped letting everything that he bottled up for the past few weeks out.

"Gideon calm down we'll help first we need to heal these bruises that Christine has inflicted luckily our Vocalisation spells have improved," Prue says trying to make the atmosphere as calm and positive as possible.

"I don't know how long it's going to take to heal these bruises but here goes nothing **restore** " Robin spoke gently and using the word restore as a focal point to what her Vocalisation magic aim to complete is Robin started learning Vocalisation and developing the craft after Gideon gave his box full of his Vocalisation items, notes and ingredients to Hazel because it intrigued her and it was something new. A soft light green light admits from Robin's right hand as she hovers her hand over Gideon's bruises just as her magic is about to reach Gideon's bruises a shock of dark magic admits from the bruises throwing Robin into a wall!

"ROBIN" Both Gideon and Prue shout the two walk over to Robin after helping her onto her feet Prue quickly heals Robin's injury before turning to Gideon.

"That was some dark magic" Robin commented annoyed and angry that she got hit by powerful dark magic from a few bruises.

"I'm sorry Robin if I had known that you trying to heal me would get you thrown into a wall I wouldn't have let you" Gideon apologised.

"What Gideon it wasn't you that gave yourself bruises with an ancient dark spell that only intensifies the injuries you would get from whatever object you were thrown that and prevent a witch from healing the injury" Robin replied.

"But still," Gideon said before Prue interrupted.

"No buts anyway the spell she cast was designed to combat one powerful witch, not two we might not be able to heal you completely but we can take a lot of the pain away," Prue says.

* * *

Healing the bruises on Gideon's back went as Prue told him and Robin. The two girls couldn't heal Gideon's back completely. But have taken quite a lot of the pain away and Gideon was grateful for that. Now with Gideon healed the three can now focus on narrowing down the possible locations of Vault of the Dark One. Robin and Prue find themselves placing a medium sized piece of paper on the dining table. Then the two girls then take a hold of each other hands ready to cast a spell.

"Before we cast the spell to get those blueprints are there any other injuries we need to heal"? Prue questions.

"Only cuts here and there but they're healing fine we need the blueprints right now" Gideon replied.

"Here goes nothing," Robin said.

"Push past the protection spell" Robin commands as she channels her magic she knew important items such as the blueprints of Storybrooke were hidden away by powerful magic from Regina and Emma.

"Copy the knowledge onto this paper," Prue says out loud allowing her Vocalisation magic to do its work it took all their remaining strength to breach Emma and Regina's protection spell and copy down the blueprints of Storybrooke.

"Thanks, guys are you okay," Gideon asks after the spell is complete his two friends sit down.

"Yeah it just took a lot out of us to get past the Savior and Regina's magic," The girls told Gideon.

"I better start taking a look at these blueprints and narrow down possible locations of the vault" Gideon spoke as he picks up the blueprints.

"You should wait till we've recovered from the spell," Robin said.

"Sorry but you've done enough plus I have someone who might be able to help me" Gideon replies.

"Who"? Prue asked.

"A friend," Gideon says before leaving the cabin.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gideon after leaving the cabin opened up his copy of the blueprints as he walks out of the forest and notices on the school's blueprints there a basement underneath the ground floor that has been sealed ever since the first curse. Gideon knows this could be a lead to what the Dark Ones want him to do. But he can't know for sure unless he sad someone that is similar to the Dark Ones.

"Come on Darkness show you're self" Gideon shouted.

"You don't have to yell Gideon, I'm always with you" The Darkness replied as it appeared before Gideon's eyes and Gideon's eyes only still using the form of Baelfire when manifesting itself to Gideon.

"Enough of using Baelfire's image" Gideon snapped.

"What image would you want me to use Giddy" The Darkness says with a smirk on his borrowed face.

"Don't you have a true form one of your own"? Gideon asks the Darkness.

"Yes, but you won't like it," The Darkness tells Gideon.

"Do you not show you're true appearance because I'm better looking than you" Gideon teased.

"Ha you wish and if you're so desperate to see my true form who am I to deny you that pleasure" The Darkness spoke and then within seconds the Darkness shapeshifts from the form of Baelfire to its true self.

"Y... You look identical to me" Gideon says shocked at the revelation.

"And you thought you were more good-looking than me" The Darkness replies.

"Is there an entrance to the Vault in the basement at school?" Gideon asked.

"No, but there is an entrance to apart of the Vault on the school grounds," The Darkness tells Gideon.

"Can take us there?" Gideon says.

"Of course but it would mean using Dark Magic and mommy and daddy would be disappointed" The Darkness teased.

"Just take us there," Gideon said irritated and a moment the Darkness teleports itself and Gideon onto the school grounds in a poof of black smoke.

* * *

Gideon manifests on the school grounds emerging from a poof of black smoke. Gideon just hopes no one can sense his dark magic that he just used. Gideon turns to face the Darkness that is only visible to him.

"We're here," Gideon said.

"What did you expect the magic lessons the Dark Ones have given us has really strengthened our dark powers as I bet you felt when we teleported over here" Darkness replied.

"So where is this entrance to apart of the Vault"? Gideon questions.

"The woodland area on the playground for the four to seven-year-olds," Darkness told Gideon and then Gideon makes his way over to that playground before he decides to ask Darkness for more help.

"Where the entrance than"? Gideon asks.

"The giant oak tree where you use to read under," Darkness tells Gideon, Gideon walks over to that oak tree and sees a wooden door handle on the actual tree.

"Just like the story you told me a door made out a tree that leads to a castle made out of bones of heroes fallen in a forest," Gideon says.

"Ah, so you do remember the stories I told you" Darkness replied.

"I listened back then I just never went looking for these places" Gideon spoke.

"That's what you think" Darkness whispers so Gideon couldn't hear.

"So what happens when I enter this"? Gideon questions.

"I believe we'll find ourselves in another chamber or part of the vault," Darkness told Gideon.

"Here goes nothing," Gideon says to himself as he opens the door built into the tree and enters this chamber belonging to a Dark One that existed a long time alone.

* * *

Gideon gasps after arriving at another chamber belonging to a Dark One that existed a long time ago. Gideon finds himself in a massive and vast forest on a dark and freezing. Gideon shivers from the cold but soon finds out that's the least of his problems. An army of howls startles Gideon along with glowing yellow eyes from the darkness that covers the entire forest!

"What's there" Gideon shouts feeling scared.

"RUN" A voice belonging to a woman in her twenties wearing a red hood screams as she runs out from the darkness with a few men and women following her running out of fear and the pass straight through Gideon like he was wind and are oblivious to his presence.

"Oh, no" Gideon screamed as he ran from the wolves following the small group of men and women that are being chased by wolves Gideon chances the group of men and women into the castle that is built from the bodies of fallen heroes.

"We're running into a trap" One of the men shouts in anger and fear the group of men and women are chased into study along with Gideon.

"We're done for," One of the women says as a dark mist manifests in the study until it forms a person a man who wearing clothes covered in scorch marks and has bare feet his face covered in dirt and has scars all over his face.

"I guess I was wrong peasants that run with wolves do you know when they're done for" The Dark One snarls.

"Ben let them go it wasn't their fault" The woman wearing a red hood said hoping to plea with whatever humanity this Dark One has left.

"Oh, but it was my dear as it is your fault to that my precious little Hope is gone" Ben snapped causing the fire in the fireplace made from the skulls of fallen kings and queens to intensify in heat and size.

"I loved Hope too she was my daughter too" The woman wearing the red hood replied in anger.

"If you loved her so much Melinda why would flee the vault in the dead of the night Hope in your arms and put your trust into fools that led our daughter to her death" Ben shouted.

"I-I didn't know the fairies wanted to kill her if Blue told me that when we arrived I would have fled," Melinda told Ben.

"What did you expect the fairies to do when they learned that I was Hope's father throw her a parade she a child of darkness but she was innocent and sweet she posed no harm," Ben said.

"It was a mistake" Melinda yelled.

"A mistake she paid and because of that, you will be punished" Ben replied.

"Ben, honey what are you planning to do"? Melinda asks out of fear.

"Curse one nobody has ever cast before," Ben told Melinda and her friends with a wicked smile on his face. Ben then makes a gesture that releases dark magic in a form a silver smoke that invades Melinda and her friends' bodies.

"NO" Melinda and her friends scream as they find the magic in the silver smoke they inhaled begins to work their eyes glow yellow and every bone in their bodies break before they are transformed into wolves.

"This curse is like no other because now on the night of every full moon like tonight you will become the very creature you trusted to take you and Hope to those fairies" Ben chuckled in pure twisted joy at the sight before him the woman he once loved and her friends transformed into the very animals they trusted more than him!

"And you won't need that red cloak now after all you now have a full coat of fur," Ben says as he clicks his fingers causing the red cloak to appear in his hand and before he makes another gesture teleporting the cursed Melinda and her friends along with the magical influenced wolves out of his castle and into a random unknown forest.

* * *

Gideon after witnessing the creation of werewolf and learning of another Child of Darkness finds himself alone with his own inner darkness in the study. In the study, Gideon takes a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts before he can figure out what to do next.

"Now there another reason why I hate Rick," The Darkness says.

"Hey, hang on we've done it we found the Vault we've done what Christine and the other Dark Ones have wanted us to do Darkness," Gideon shouts filled with joy.

"No, we haven't Gideon and it's pretty annoying you using 'Darkness' assuming that's my name" The Darkness replied enjoying he ended Gideon's feeling of joy.

"What do you mean we haven't found the Vault and of course you have a name it's Darkness well actually we're one in the same so your name is Gideon," Gideon said.

"No, that's the name of Belle and Rumple's son my name is Adrien," The Darkness reveals shocking and confusing Gideon at the same time.

"Adrien that doesn't make sense we are Belle and Rumple's son we're one in the same you just have just given yourself another name for no reason" Gideon shouts in frustration.

"No, no I am not Belle and Rumplestiltskin's son because they care nothing for me all they care for is the saint that keeps me captive the saint that abandoned me" Adrien snaps and through the Darkness/Adrien's anger that has been bottled up for years the powerful magic in this part of the chamber does something unthinkable Adrien becomes corporal and for the first time breaths air in and out!

"Oh, my god" Gideon shouts.

"I'm breathing, but that's not possible I'm not supposed to breath or feel hot, cold even pain unless I'm in control of our body," Adrien said as he struggles to adapt to his new found breathing and physical foot holding on the realm. Adrien is wearing black leather boots, long black leather trousers a shade lighter than the boots along with a black shirt and a long black trench overcoat and a black leather groups.

"But you're not in control of our body I am unl..." Gideon replies but before he can finish his sentence Adrien grabs Gideon by the throat and thanks to their shared dark magic lifts Gideon up serval feet and throws Gideon into one of the walls.

"Ow, how are you doing this"? Gideon asks in a scream as he falls down onto the floor.

"I don't know but now I'm no longer tied to you and now I'm the one in control I think its time we have some bonding," Adrien told Gideon with a wicked snarl.

"Bonding huh let's see how you like this for bonding," Gideon says as he stands up onto his feet and flings his arm at Adrien and finds himself surprised when his desire to throw Adrien into a wall for payback doesn't happen.

"Now, now our Dark Magic is my thing remember Gideon and I am an embodiment of dark magic you may have accepted having Dark Magic but when it comes to practising Dark Magic you always come to me instead of practising it yourself," Adrien tells Gideon.

"But you are me" Gideon finds himself telling Adrien.

"No, I'm not you, we were one in the same we were best friends, soul mates but that all changed when you're pathetic, annoying and darn right loving friends came along" Adrien spoke with venom and hatred in his voice as he mentions Gideon's friends.

"Why is it that you hate them so much and they didn't take me away from you if you are with me twenty- four- seven"? Gideon questions.

"You're finally asking the right questions" Adrien replied.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back at the Gold house, in the living room, we have Lucy, Laurel and Henry. The parents of Lucy are sat on the floor with her playing a game. While Laurel and Henry are playing a game with their daughter in the kitchen we have Belle and Rumple along with Baelfire dishing out dinner. Gideon has been gone for about two hours now and he hasn't called or text anyone in his family.

"Gideon has been gone for a while now" Belle commented.

"You're right there love" Gold replied as he looked down at his watch on his left arm.

"Where did Henry say squirt was going anyway,"? Baelfire asks.

"I'm not sure I'll go and ask," Belle says as she walked out of the kitchen and then walks into the living room.

"Hey there Mrs Gold" Laurel said as she looks up and faces Belle.

"Belle, please call me Belle erm Henry where did Gideon say he was going earlier on"? Belle questions.

"He said he had to go to Prue's cabin he hasn't text you or called you at all" Henry replied feeling worried and scared for his nephew's whereabouts.

"No, he hasn't I'm going and call Zelena and Red to see if Gideon is over at one of their houses," Belle tells Henry and Laurel before she turns to walk out of the living room.

"Wait, why don't we do that after all you Gold and Baelfire are making dinner" Laurel suggested.

"No, you two are having some quality time with Lucy, we don't want to take that away from you," Belle told the two before walking back into the kitchen.

"Where did Henry say, Gideon went," Gold asks his wife.

"Prue's cabin," Belle said.

"Prue's cabin she repaired that thing and anyway I thought Emma and Regina we're trying to get her into a home here" Gold spoke.

"They still are but she refuses to let them she even has some special vocalisation protection spell that links into blood magic only people she wants can enter or even touch her cabin" Belle explained.

"Never mind but I think we should call Zelena and Red to see if Gideon is at one of their houses" Belle suggested.

"And if he isn't we'll go over to the cabin," Gold said.

* * *

Back in that chamber, we have Gideon sat down opposite his darkness who has given itself a name Adrien. Gideon is nervous he's never been under a spell before that will cause him to fall asleep and relive memories he has forgotten or never knew he had before. Adrien can't help but feel that after this spell is cast that he will get what was denied from him that he will get answers for why he was mistreated!

"How can I trust you to wake me up after I see what I need to see"? Gideon questions.

"You don't although you should but then again you lost faith and forgot about our connection" Adrien replied.

"Let's get this over with," Gideon tells Adrien.

"Just take a breath," Adrien says and after Gideon inhales and exhales Adrien makes a gesture using dark magic to make Gideon fall to asleep and soon later one of Gideon's forgotten memories starts to resurface.

* * *

Flashback 1:

Back when Gideon is only 5 and a half years old. Today is Gideon's first day at school. Gideon is beyond nervous for school while his parents are so excited for Gideon to start school where he can make friends and learn all kinds of new things. Standing outside the school gates we have Rumple and Belle standing beside each other looking down at their son Gideon. Little Gideon is wearing blue denim shorts with a dark navy t-shirt that has a knight printed over it. Along with some blue trainers. Then finally a Scooby Doo backpack to go withheld on his shoulders by his two straps.

"Are you excited pup"? Rumple asks his son.

"Can't I just be home with you, mama and papa" Gideon replied not wanting to be at school.

"Sorry pup but going to school will give you something no one can take from you," Rumple tells his son as he kneels down in front of his son.

"What," Gideon asked his father.

"An education and an education brings knowledge" Rumple explained to his son.

"But papa I learn all kinds of thingys at the shop and at the library," Gideon says.

"Oh, Gideon at school you get to have all your own adventures and learn things we can't teach you," Belle told her son.

"Really what kind of adventures mama" Gideon questions his mama.

"Who knows Gideon" Belle replies.

* * *

After Belle and Rumple left the school grounds Gideon walks inside the school with the other children in his class to their classroom. The first two lessons went slow and Gideon found it difficult to make friends most be unsocial for the most stupid reason of all. That he is the son of the Dark One. On the break, Gideon decides to run over to the small playground and lie down under a large oak tree a good distance away from the taunting kids.

"I hate this" Gideon snapped.

"We shouldn't be here," A voice says in a rather gentle tone Gideon turns in the direction of that voice to see an identical double of himself who is wearing black shorts, a grey t-shirt that has a spinning wheel printed on it.

"Whoa, are you my twin cuz I've never seen anyone look exactly like me before," Gideon asked.

"I guess you can say that I'm the Dark One's child," The voice/Adrien tells Gideon.

"But my papa the Dark One," Gideon replied.

"Then think of me as your double" Adrien said.

"What did you mean by we shouldn't be here,"? Gideon asked Adrien.

"Your mama said you get to have all your own adventures I see no adventures here," Adrien told Gideon.

"Yesterday mama told me, I would make tons of friends but no one likes me, Andi told everyone when a child or a puppy gets ill its because I put curses on everyone," Gideon spoke sobbing out.

"Well your mama was partly right" Adrien commented.

"She was," Gideon says.

"Yes, you've made a friend granted not tones but you've made a true friend" Adrien replied.

"Who"? Gideon questions Adrien.

"Me, of course, Giddy now I say we go for a little adventure," Adrien told Gideon.

"But I, we're at school we can't leave the teacher will be mad" Gideon replies.

"We won't be leaving school Giddy, I want you to picture a play a world anyplace you can think of" Adrien instructs and Gideon follows the instruction and closes his eyes trying to picture a world anyplace.

"What do you see,"? Adrien asks.

"I-I see a large meadow that has big, big trees and the sun shines brightly the grass is really soft like a pillow" Gideon describes to Adrien.

"That sounds amazing what lives there what kind of animals," Adrien asked.

"Dogs, birds and I don't know the horses with the wings," Gideon tells Adrien.

"Pegasus," Adrien says.

"Now that you can picture the world how do we get there"? Adrien question Gideon.

"Erm, a door carved in a trunk of a tree," Gideon tells Adrien and a second later on the trunk of the tree Gideon is laying in front of a door appears out of nowhere carved into the trunk.

"You did it" Adrien shouts happily as he points over at the trunk of the tree Gideon turns to see the new door and smiles.

"We did we have magic like papa" Gideon yells.

"Ready to see our little world," Adrien said.

"We won't be late back to the lesson will we," Gideon asked.

"No" Adrien replied.

"Let's go," Gideon says as he stands on his little feet and opens the door carved into the tree and sees a small portion of the beautiful meadow he imagined Gideon walks through the tree/doorway and is transported to the imaginary meadow that is now real!

* * *

As Gideon explores this new world forged from his imagination. The children in his class returned to the lesson only to be left with a supply while their teacher searched the playground looking for any sign of Gideon. After seeing no sight of Gideon the teacher reported his absence to the headteacher. The headteacher is furious that a teacher could lose a child so easily in the school playground. The headteacher phoned Gideon's parents. Upon hearing this distressing news Rumple teleported himself and Belle to the headteacher's office in red smoke.

"Where the hell is my son"? Belle demands to know.

"We don't know" The headteacher replied.

"What was he doing on his own in the first place" Rumple snaps.

"He wasn't he was in the playground with his class teacher and the other children in his class," The headteacher says.

"Belle, I need something of Gideon's what have you got," Rumple asked.

"Nothing Rumple all we have is at home can't we use some of our blood to track him" Belle suggested.

"Yes," Rumple replies as he conjures a small needle and then he picks one of Belle's hands with it allowing it to seep a little amount of blood. Rumple then makes a quick gesture over Belle's bleeding palm and the blood on that palm floats off Belle's palms before forming a ball Rumple then pricks his own palm and some of his blood floats off his palm and mixes with Belle's blood. The ball of blood then fly out of the headteacher's office. The ball of mixed blood leads Belle and Rumple to the tree Gideon was lying down under earlier that break.

"Rumple, why has the ball of blood, stopped here" Belle questions her husband feeling terrified of the possibility that her baby may be hurt.

"It can't be Belle look at the trunk of the tree" Rumple points out holding his finger at door carved into the tree.

"A door since when have trees had doors carved into the trunk," Belle says.

"Never, but there something odd about this door it's obviously made out of magic but the magic its similar yet unique," Rumple tells his wife as he places his hand over on the door.

"What do you mean by similar and unique," Belle asked her husband.

"The magic is dark I know that for sure and similar because everyone's magic has its own signature that sets it apart from other magic, however, people who practice magic in the same family have a similar magical signature for their magic and its unique because its a new signature" Rumple explains to his wife.

"Who magic is it then who would want to take our son apart from Fiona and she trapped in the Dark Realm,"? Belle asks.

"I-I it can't be this magic is so new it's Gideon's magic," Gold said gobsmacked.

"Gideon's magic but Gideon has no magic, how could he create this" Belle questions her husband.

"We always knew that he could have the potential of having great Dark Magic," Gold says.

"If Gideon went through this who knows what trouble he in Rumple as soon as we find our son wherever he may be past this door I want you to take away his dark powers or suppress them somehow" Belle instructs her husband not wanting her son having to fight the darkness that grows in one heart when practising Dark Magic.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to strip them since his magic is so new and raw it will take me time to access what stage of development his magic is at to do that but I will be able to suppress them once we find our runaway son" Rumple tells Belle before the two open the door carved in the tree and enter this new and unknown world!

* * *

Belle and Rumple appear in this world of Gideon's imagination. The two are struck in awe at first upon appearing in this world of imagination. The parents at first found this realm beautiful and spectacular. The two see dogs, running all over the meadow and they look to the beautiful blue clear sky where they find themselves shocked to see pegasuses flying up near the clouds!

"This place it's wonderful, beautiful" Belle commented.

"It is but we need to find Gideon and fast we have no idea how stable this place is and what damage our little boy could cause," Rumple tells Belle the two start to look for their little boy.

"He has to be somewhere Rumple how far does the meadow go" Belle snaps frustrated that they haven't found their son yet.

"We'll find him, Belle, I promise," Rumple told his wife trying to comfort not just herself but for him too.

"Yayyy, faster, faster" Gideon shouts in excitement Gideon's shouting causes his parents to look up to the sky where they see a very young pegasus flying among its elders with Gideon holding on tightly.

"GIDEON" Both Belle and Rumple shout in unison upon getting a clear sight of their son.

"Moma, Papa, I'm flying" Gideon yells as he lifts one of his hand and kneels slightly over to one side waving at his parents Gideon kneels over to one side too much and when a heavy gust of wind hits Gideon, falls off the Pegasus and is falling to a certain death!

"GIDEON" Belle and Rumple scream Rumple acts quickly and uses his magic to teleport Gideon safely in a poof of red smoke into his arms saving his son from a horrible and painful fate.

"P-Papa, that was so scary" Gideon cried out.

"Gideon what were you thinking, leaving the playground for this place on your own you almost died Gideon, and that's something neither me or your mother could ever handle Gideon, you are never to do something like this again I mean it Gideon" Rumple scolded he hated scolding his children he never wanted to see or make neither Baelfire or Gideon upset and sad. But they are times that a parent has to scold their child for the child's own good.

"I'm sorry Papa, Mama I just wanted somebody to play with since the kids in my class hate me," Gideon tells his parents as he snuggles closer into Rumple, Belle and Rumple are shocked at what Gideon just said about the other kids in his class hating him.

"Gideon, what do you mean the other kids in your class hate you"? Belle questions her son hating herself for having to ask this question.

"They, They think I'm a meanie and evil Andi said whenever a child or puppy gets ill its because I put curses on everyone" Gideon explains to his parents trying not to cry any more tears.

"Andi said what baby," Belle says as hugs her son.

"She said I was evil and curse other children," Gideon said.

"I'll be speaking to the headteacher the moment we'll get back" Belle spoke in fury yet still having a gentle tone.

"Is she right Papa, am I evil"? Gideon asked.

"WHAT, no Gideon, you're not evil your good, sweet kind little boy who likes to find adventure although Andi isn't evil she is certainly mean and cruel spreading those rumours around about you, however, people always change especially children," Rumple told Gideon.

"I'm sorry for coming here but my friend said we would be back before break ends" Gideon apologises.

"It's okay Gideon just don't do it again and where is your friend"? Belle asks.

"Over there Mama and Papa," Gideon says as she points over in the direction he sees Adrien.

"We don't see anyone pup" Rumple spoke.

"They can't see me Giddy maybe if you call out my name call out for Adrien" Adrien suggests.

"Adrien, Adrien come on please let my parents see Adrien" Gideon begs to plead to anyone to make Adrien visible to his parents.

"Try harder Gideon you have to believe it works" Adrien instructs.

"Someone let my parents see Adrien" Gideon begs one final time and with all his belief Adrien is granted a threshold onto the physical world and visible to not only Gideon but his parents himself!

End of flashback.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gideon awakens from his enchanted slumber to see Adrien his inner darkness is still with him and hasn't moved an inch. The two share a look between each other for a movement one of confusion Adrien wondering how Gideon would take that forgotten memory. Gideon then smiles briefly for a moment and Adrien returns a smile of the same calibre.

"We were really friends," Gideon says.

"More than friends" Adrien replied.

"But if the tree door we entered brought us to this Dark One's chamber or part of the Vault how did we create the same door to that meadow like realm,"? Gideon asks Adrien.

"I'm not sure there no way that we could create a small meadow like realm that would completely displace the Vault of the Dark One unless" Adrien speaks before Gideon interrupts him.

"Unless what," Gideon said.

"Unless when the Dark Curse was, cast all those years ago the curse struggled to bring the Vault here all in one go so it spilt the Vault into different chambers the ones that belonged to different Dark Ones" Adrien explained.

"And that's why the Dark Ones want us they need us to forge all the chambers together to make the Vault whole" Gideon replies as he stands onto his own feet.

"But why what exactly is the risk of the Vault not being made whole," Adrien asked Gideon.

"I don't know but I tell what I do think I think its time I remember what I've forgotten about our little adventures," Gideon tells Adrien.

"Oh do you now so you can remember the moment you abandoned I warn you it won't be pretty" Adrien almost snapped.

"Just do it I've made a lot of mistakes this past year I think its time I do something right or try to anyway" Gideon replied.

"Fine" Adrien said as he walked over to Gideon and places his hands one on each side of Gideon's face before concentrating on his memories of Gideon and himself. Adrien uses their dark magic to return the memories of the two to Gideon. Gideon is suddenly hit with the memories of him and Adrien and he sees more adventures of him and Adrien in the meadow like world and memories of Gideon and Adrien in some sea cave with a mermaid. Gideon stumbles away from Adrien after all their adventures have fully returned to him.

"Did it work" Adrien questions Gideon.

"Yes it did oh my god I'm sorry I should have never made that wish in the pool of darkness it wasn't right" Gideon apologised.

"You seem sincere the wish you made was made shortly before you met your precious friends Robin and Rick," Adrien told Gideon.

"I am and they aren't my friends they ours Adrien" Gideon replies.

"No, they not when you made that wish I lost my physical threshold on this realm Belle and Gold forgot about me, so did you, I became a ghost with no home" Adrien cried out unintentionally.

"I embraced dark magic but what I didn't do is embrace all my dark faults and I'm not going to be afraid to show everyone my many flaws and our friends and parents will see us together two halves working as one," Gideon says.

"How do I know this isn't some trick for my help"? Adrien asks.

"You don't but if you take the risk than you know what I say is true," Gideon said.

"We need more power," Adrien tells Gideon.

"More power isn't our dark magic enough to do this"? Gideon questioned.

"To draw each chamber that makes up the Vault of the Dark One closer together yes, but to actually to make the Vault whole no we need more even if its Vocalisation" Adrien explains to Gideon.

"Vocalisation but I haven't been able to practice Vocalisation for a year" Gideon points out.

"You never lost your Vocalisation powers they just needed time to recover from the fight with the Black Fairy the same with your Gatekeeper powers but when you lost faith in them you lost the trigger of your powers," Adrien says.

"But," Gideon said before Adrien interrupts him.

"No buts Gideon, I'll prove it to you," Adrien spoke before he conjures a small tennis ball in his right hand.

"Why have you created a tennis ball"? Gideon asked.

"For you, I want you to call for it make it appear in your hand believe you can do it will yourself to do" Adrien instructs Gideon.

"Fine tennis ball," Gideon says believing in himself and a second later the tennis ball disappears from Adrien's hand in a poof of gold smoke and reappears in Gideon's hand emerging from the gold smoke. Gideon smiles at the return of his Vocalisation magic.

"Good things happen when you listen to me," Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Belle called Zelena and Red to see if Gideon was at one of their houses and found out he wasn't Belle decided to try Prue's cabin. Belle and Rumple left for the cabin together hoping Gideon would be there and with an explanation for why he's been gone for so long. Belle and Rumple turn up at the cabin and knock on the front door. Prue and Robin go to answer the door and see Gideon's parents standing there.

"Mr and Mrs Gold what are you doing here"? Prue asked.

"We're looking for Gideon," Belle said.

"Is he here,"? Gold asks.

"No, sorry he left hours ago," Prue says.

"Gideon hasn't come home yet" Robin spoke feeling worried.

"No, he hasn't Robin do you have any idea where he went after leaving here" Belle questions the girls.

"Excuse us" Robin replied before she closes the cabin's front door to speak with Prue alone for a moment.

"We have to tell Mr and Mrs Gold about Gideon leaving with the blueprints for the entire town," Robin tells Prue.

"No, not yet he has only been gone about two hours give or take," Prue said.

"PRUE, Gideon left with blueprints so the Dark Ones wouldn't hurt him anymore any business with Dark Ones is dangerous he already been gone long enough" Robin snapped at Prue.

"I know the dangers of the Dark Ones dead or alive but we also have to have faith and trust that Gideon can handle himself," Prue says.

"I do trust Gideon, Prue, I do it's just that with the only magic he has to rely on comes from being the Dark Ones' child and Christine a Dark One has already badly hurt him," Robin told Prue.

"And that's understandable Robin it is all I'm saying is we give Gideon half an hour, in fact, we can send his parents away and we'll go look for him and if we can't find him then we'll tell his parents" Prue replied.

"Fine Prue, we tell them that he went over to library they might find it suspicious but hopefully it works," Robin said.

"Great, let's tell them," Prue says before she opens the front door open.

"Gideon said he was going to the library he might have lost track of the time you know how many times he's done that in the past" Robin lies with ease.

"Oh, really" Gold spoke not feeling suspicious.

"Yes, if you're lucky you probably find him there buried in a book" Robin replied.

"Thank you girls," Gideon's parents said before walking away from the cabin.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Belle and Rumple walked away from the cabin and made their way to the library. Prue and Robin teleported to school in a poof of green smoke for Robin and white smoke for Prue. Prue and Robin search the inside of the school for any sign of Gideon before checking the oldest children playground and see no sign of him. The two were careful using a cloaking spell to hide the fact they were at school after hours.

"I don't think he even on school grounds," Prue says.

"There one place we haven't checked" Robin replied.

"What place"? Prue asked.

"The playground for the youngest children come on I know the way," Robin said as she walked off in the direction of the playground for the youngest children with Prue following her.

"We're here," Robin announced.

"You take the left side of the park while I'll take the right," Prue tells Robin before she starts searching the right side of the park.

"Shout if you find Gideon," Robin shouted so Prue would hear then Robin begins her search of the left side of the park.

"Come on Gideon you have to be somewhere," Robin spoke worriedly for her best friend the first person who welcomed her to Storybrooke and the first one she built a bond with Prue wished the two could be closer than friends and wonders if Gideon feels the same way. Prue walks near the tree where Gideon found the door carved into the trunk and notices the door and quickly shouts for Robin to walk over to her. Robin runs over to Prue and sees the door carved into the tree too.

"Whatever is past this door carved into the tree must be where Gideon is," Robin tells Prue.

"I agree I say we go through the door and hope we can find Gideon and help him finish what the Dark Ones want him to do" Prue replies.

"My mother is going to kill me and my aunt is going to help her," Robin says.

"Well, at least you're going to die young" Prue joked before opening the door in the tree the two take a deep breath before walking through the doorway into the deceased Dark One Ben's chamber!

* * *

Prue and Robin find themselves in the forest Gideon that was in earlier. The two quickly take in their surroundings. Prue and Robin see the castle built from the bones of fallen heroes clearly.

"How much do you bet that Gideon is in that castle," Robin asks.

"Hundred percent" Prue replies.

"I just hope we can get into the castle without being seen if there guards since we know nothing about how a chamber belonging to a Dark One works," Robin said before the two made their way to the castle.

"We've seen no signs of guards yet but I think if we split up it be a bad idea," Prue told Robin

"Same because that may be what this chamber wants," Robin spoke. The two searched most of the bottom floor until they find the study that Gideon and Adrien reside in.

"Gideon," Robin and Prue shout in unison making Gideon and Adrien turn to face them.

"Prue, Robin what are you doing here,"? Gideon asks.

"We were worried about you and to warn you that your parents are looking for you," Robin replied.

"Hmm well, well Prudence, you look even more beautiful with my own eyes instead of Gideon's," Adrien says as he walks over to Prue.

"Is this you're inner darkness," Prue questions.

"Yes, but I prefer Adrien," Adrien said.

"Oh, when did you become corporal"? Robin asked Adrien.

"Earlier today," Adrien says.

"We won't ask how we need to Gideon over to the library before his parents get there," Prue tells Gideon and Adrien.

"Sorry I can't leave yet," Gideon spoke.

"Why," Both Prue and Robin asks.

"I and Adrien need to work on drawing all the chambers closer together," Gideon says.

"But by your parents seeing you at the library will make them less suspicious," Robin pointed out.

"Fine, I bet I can get there before you, Adrien," Gideon says.

"As if" Adrien replies and with that said Gideon teleported out of the chamber in a poof of gold smoke as Adrien teleported out of the chamber in grey almost black smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld at a secret location lies the Children of Darkness. The Children of Darkness are group men and women who are offspring of various Dark Ones throughout the ages. The Children of Darkness ages vary from five to around hundred plus. The Children of Darkness are sat around a large wooden table that has a crystal ball floating in the middle of the table.

"The boy is spilt," Charlotte says.

"That doesn't matter the boy is easy to manage after all our little time spying on our parents showing him the chambers they found violence and fear is an effective tool to use against him" Elliot another Child of Darkness replied.

"True but Gideon's friends Prudence and Robin they pose a threat the wolf and fairy aren't aware at the moment I propose we take the girls out of the equation," Charlotte suggests.

"What method of killing do you think is best appropriate," A Child of Darkness asked.

"Slow and painful," Charlotte chuckles.

"Now," Elliot ordered and every Child of Darkness holds out one hand which releases powerful dark magic that hits the crystal ball. The crystal ball then passes the Children of Darkness's Dark Magic to the chamber where Prue and Robin are!

* * *

Back in the chamber, were Robin and Prue stand in the study. The two gasp when they see the candles burn out and a dark mist materialises out of nowhere! Robin and Prue quickly run over to the study door. But they are cut off by the dark mist the two take a couple steps back.

"Something's wrong," Prue says.

"You think Prue," Robin snapped.

"This magic is really dark we have to get out of here teleport now," Prue said and a moment later Robin and Prue attempt to teleport out only to find that they are unable to do so.

"It's coming in on us quickly a protection spell," Robin yells as the dark mist lunges at the two girls.

"Shine bright and repel" Prue commands as she takes Robin's hands the two use their powerful Vocalisation magic to generate a bright light around them which at first repels the dark mist effectively, however, it proved that the power of countless Children of Darkness overpower the spell and the two are consumed by darkness that will slowly kill them in one of the most painful ways!

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gideon and Adrien appear in the library Gideon in a poof of gold smoke. While Adrien appeared in a poof grey almost black smoke. The two hear Belle and Gold's voices at a close distance. Adrien and Gideon look at each other trying to think of a plan and quick.

"The elevator," Gideon says.

"Excuse me," Adrien replied.

"Hide in the elevator," Gideon tells Adrien.

"I will not," Adrien protested.

"If they see the two of us then we'll have to tell us everything," Gideon points out.

"I'll hide but not in there I'll cast an invisibility spell," Adrien said as he moves his right hand past his face and seconds later he becomes invisible.

"Gideon are you in here," Belle says as she and Gold reached the library door Gideon runs over to a table and sits door and calls for a book to appear in his hand and opens it up on a random page.

"Yes," Gideon replied and then seconds later his parents enter the library.

"We've been trying to get ahold of you," Gold spoke after entering the library and he and Belle walk over to the table Gideon is sat on.

"Sorry I just lost track of time and my phone is on silent" Gideon lied.

"We're just worried that's all Gideon," Belle replies.

"How are Lucy and Henry bonding"? Gideon questions.

"Great, they getting really close," Gold said.

"That's good to hear," Gideon says.

"Help, help" A voice almost shouts in worry and fear and both Gideon, Adrien with Belle and Gold hear.

"Who said that,"? Gideon questioned and a moment later a middle-aged woman with long curly brown with brown eyes and pale skin appears before the four wearing peasant like clothes.

"I, my granddaughter is in danger," The woman tells the four.

"Who is your granddaughter," Belle asks.

"You know her as Robin Hood Mills," The woman replied.

"ROBIN" Both Gideon and Adrien shout in unison and unintentionally Adrien reveals, himself to Belle, Gold and the woodcutter's wife.

"Yes, there powerful dark magic at play and that magic is killing my granddaughter and your friend Prue," The woodcutter's wife said.

"Oh, my is that the voice in Gideon's head," Belle says.

"I'm more than a voice and my name is Adrien but right now we need to go, Gideon," Adrien replies.

"I'll explain everything later," Gideon said before he and Adrien teleport out the library back to the chamber.

* * *

Gideon and Adrien appear near the tree that has the door carved into its trunk on the smallest school playground. Adrien and Gideon attempt to enter the chamber but just mere seconds after Adrien opens the door the two are thrown back hard into the swings by a wave of powerful dark magic. The door to the chamber then closes by itself!

"OW" Both Gideon and Adrien whine in unison.

"What the hell was that"? Gideon asks.

"That magic was off the scales," Adrien says as he stumbles to his feet then helps Gideon stand.

"We need help if we want to save Prue and Robin," Gideon said.

"We're going to need the saviour the Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen at least to handle that power," Adrien tells Gideon.

"Why didn't you say so I just hope this works Emma, Zelena and Regina," Gideon spoke and as he said each name they appeared before the two emerging from some gold smoke.

"Who teleported me here," Zelena asks herself before spotting Gideon and Adrien.

"We did we need your help," Gideon says.

"Why," Emma asked Gideon.

"Long story short the Dark Ones want me and my inner darkness, Adrien, to make the Vault of the Dark One whole and when Robin and Prue found us in the chamber beyond the tree with a door some intense dark magic is keeping us out and killing the girls," Gideon explained.

"My daughter you idiots when something involves Dark Ones dead or alive you tell the saviour who can actually do something effective," Zelena snapped beyond pissed that her daughter is dying in a chamber with Prue alone with no hope of something saving them.

"I know I messed but can we save now and lecture later," Gideon replies.

"You got that right kid so the door carved in the tree trunk is how we get to the chamber," Emma says.

"Yes, but the moment we tried to enter the dark magic hits us so when I open the door Emma and Mills women you get ready to use your magic to push back the dark magic" Adrien instructs Emma and the Mills sisters before using telekinesis and moments later the waves of dark magic flys out the chamber, Emma and the Mills sisters act quickly by combing their magic their beams of magic hits the waves of the darkness and trying to overpower the Children of Darkness collective power.

"They're overpowering the dark magic," Gideon said but then stands corrected when the dark magic starts to overpower the three incredible, strong women.

"We need more power," Emma tells everyone present.

"We need the bugs" Adrien replied before making a gesture teleporting all the fairies of Storybrooke right next to Emma and the Mills sisters.

"And papa," Gideon says and once Gideon said papa, Rumple appears before them emerging from some gold smoke.

"What are we doing here," Blue asks.

"We need you to help Emma, Regina and Zelena hold back the dark magic so we can save the girls" Gideon explained.

"But there are two of you, Gideon" Blue said.

"We can talk about that later just hurry up and help" Adrien snapped and a couple seconds later the fairies pull out their magic wands and combine their magic with Emma, the Mills sister and Rumple who started practising Vocalisation magic. Now with the fairies and Rumple combing their magic with Emma and Mills sisters the waves of dark magic are pushed back into the chamber but split into different ways creating a tunnel Adrien and Gideon quickly run through the doorway heading straight to the forest so they can get to the castle made from the bones of fallen heroes.

* * *

Gideon and Adrien reach the castle built from bones of fallen heroes. The two race towards the study. The boys reach the study where they blast the door open to see the dark mist entering the girls' body positioning them! Gideon and Adrien use their magic as one they push some of the dark mist aside allowing them to get closer to the girls.

"Prue, Prue, you got to wake up come on wake up" Gideon's begs

"Robin, listen to me, you have to wake up you're stronger than this you're one of the strongest people I have ever known," Adrien tells Robin but both girls are irresponsive.

"They not waking up we have to get this dark magic out of them somehow," Gideon says.

"I think I have an idea on how to save them" Adrien announced as he stands to his feet.

"What,"? Gideon asks.

"We make a trade this spell is dark it designed to kill somebody at all cost we can't destroy it but what we can do is shift it to two other people so the spell can't kill them" Adrien explained.

"But other ever we shift it to will die" Gideon points out.

"It's either them or two others," Adrien tells Gideon.

"Wait, we already have two people us we can take in the dark spell and they can live," Gideon replies realising Adrien's plan.

"This will kill us, Gideon, you do know what you're giving up," Adrien said.

"Yes, I do Adrien, I know what I'm giving up but I know what I'll get in return our friends will be safe and I'll be finally whole we'll be whole," Gideon told Adrien and the two share a small smile for a second.

"It's time" Adrien spoke and Adrien stands directly over Robin while Gideon does the same with Robin. Gideon and Adrien then take a deep breath channelling their magic they inhale the dark magic that manifested as a dark mist into them from Prue and Robin's body healing. The two boys stumble back but continue to inhale the rest of the dark mist and waves of darkness. Robin and Prue's eyes flutter open and they quickly adjust to their surroundings they see Gideon and Adrien crouch down on the floor with their arms wrapped around their chest in immense pain!

"GIDEON, ADRIEN" The two girls scream as they stand on their feet and run over to the boys.

"G...get out of here," Gideon blurted out gasping in pain.

"What did you do" Prue demands to know.

"To save your lives two lives must be exchanged," Adrien tells the girls but struggles as he found breathing harder to do.

"Robin we have to do something a healing spell anything," Prue says.

"This kind of dark magic is too powerful for any spell we have" Robin replies with tears already forming in her eyes.

"Just go please" Gideon and Adrien shouted the two girls look at each other before running out of the study determined to get somebody to save their friend who is now dying!

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Prue and Robin make it out the chamber and are shocked to see Emma, the Mills sister along with the fairies and Gold. Robin knows how much trouble she and Prue are in. But right now that doesn't matter Gideon/Adrien is dying and they can't let that happen.

"Gideon and Adrien are dying," Prue and Robin shout in unison.

"WHAT" Gold shouts in fury and fear that he might lose his second son.

"To save us from that powerful spell a trade had to be made and they traded their lives for ours" Robin explains.

"He's not going to die not yet," Gold says as he runs through the doorway and arrives at this Dark One chamber.

"Come on we'll show you the way," Prue said as she and Robin re-entered the chamber with Emma and the Mills sisters following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the study that lies inside the castle built from the bones of fallen heroes. We have Gideon and Adrien lying on the floor breathing heavily and falling not to cry from the immense pain. The two know that they haven't got much time left and neither want to die in a place that only knows pain and suffering.

"T-The second world we made the sea cave I-I want to be there when I die not here" Gideon confessed.

"I do too Gideon maybe together we'll have enough strength" Adrien replied as he holds out one of his hands out to Gideon who accepts it with his own the two then use both their Dark Magic and Vocalisation to merge and become one like they're truly meant to be.

"Please let this work," Gideon says as he makes a swift gesture with his hand while picturing the sea cave he and Adrien use to play in as kids and seconds later a portal opens and Gideon stumbles through it just when his father, the Mills sisters, Emma along with Prue and Robin arrive in the study!

"GIDEON" The six scream as they follow Gideon through the portal. The six see Gideon fall over near the edge of the pool that is filled with a liquid like the darkness that resembles water.

"Y...You shouldn't be here I don't want you to see me die" Gideon cried out avoiding eye contact with his friends and father.

"You're not going to die Gideon not yet," Gold says as he runs up to his son and lifts his son's head to rest on lap.

"Yes, I am papa if only the Vault was a whole maybe they would be a way to save me," Gideon replies as his eyes close.

"Wait, they might be put Gideon into the pool I'm guessing that this sea cave-like place is linked to the Vault of the Dark One," Prue instructs.

"Even if it is it might not be enough to save him," Gold replied.

"We have to try something" Robin shouts.

"You have to hold on pup," Gold said as he picks up Gideon and jumps into the pool of darkness like water the darkness like water senses Gideon's presence and condition straightway and as Gideon floats the darkness like water starts to try and save him!

* * *

While Gideon's body and Gold are in the pool filled with darkness like water. We have Gideon's spirit standing in a place that is made of nothing but white light. Gideon quickly scans his surroundings with his eyes and at first, sees nothing.

"Where am I," Gideon asked himself.

"A special place brother a place where you can save us" A woman whose physical age appears to be thirty replied.

"Brother I'm not your brother," Gideon says.

"Ignore her" A voice Gideon remembers a voice he hasn't heard in over a year.

"Grams," Gideon said feeling happy to see yet confused.

"It's nice to my favourite grandchild" Colette spoke in a gentle manner.

"I'm, your only grandchild" Gideon replies.

"What are you doing here" The woman snaps at Colette.

"To prevent my grandson's unnecessary death and to prevent you from gaining life from his death," Colette tells the woman.

"Gideon, I'm your sister Melanie, I'm like you a child of Darkness," Melanie said trying to mimic a gentle manner Colette has.

"I-I'm dying or am I already dead," Gideon asks.

"Dying little one but not if take my hand and I can take you to the place where you can be saved," Colette tells Gideon.

"Don't listen to her than your sacrifice will be in vain and the dark spell cast will only take other lives ones you can't save but if you come with me, your friends will be saved," Melanie said holding her hand out to Gideon.

"The spell it can't be destroyed grams if I don't die than the spell won't end," Gideon says.

"The spell can't be destroyed Gideon but it doesn't mean you can't be saved" Colette replied.

"I-I hope you're right grams" Gideon spoke before holding his hand out to Colette who accepts and seconds later the two leave the world filled with nothing but white light and appear in the sea cave invisible to everyone present.

"Gideon, this has to work" Rumple shouts.

"Papa, Prue, Robin, Emma and the Mills sisters what are they doing here they could get hurt"? Gideon asked.

"Trying to save you," Colette said.

"But this place is made of magic it has no magic itself," Gideon says.

"Gideon, you can't create a realm from pure imagination what you did was create a pocket realm one fueled and linked to a place with the unimaginable power your magic just gave its image and a way to enter it" Colette explained.

"What place would have the power to let me fuel, not one but to pocket realms,"? Gideon questions.

"Think about Gideon all those stories you were told about the different chambers and how where the entrance chamber of the Dark One Ben was also the entrance to the Meadow pocket realm you created," Colette replied.

"No, this pocket realm the pocket Meadow realm are fueled by the Vault of the Dark One," Gideon said.

"Yes, don't you see that's why you always felt safe in the Meadow or the Sea Cave its because you're connected to the Vault," Colette explains.

"If I and the Vault are connected than it knows that any plan it has for the dark spell to moved from into another I would reject it because someone else would have to die it would need an unlimited lifespan two unlimited lifespans perhaps and we don't have that" Gideon says and unintentionally the thought of two potential unlimited lifespans pops into his head his mother and brother. The Vault sensing this thought summons Baelfire and Belle into the sea cave right before Rumple, Prue, Robin along with the Mills sisters and Emma.

"What just happened," Baelfire asked after appearing in the sea cave.

"GIDEON" Belle shouts.

"What happened and what's wrong with Gideon," Baelfire demands to know.

"He's dying we were in one of the Dark One's chambers and some dark spell attacked us and it was killing us," Robin explains and before Belle or Baelfire can say anything Prue speaks.

"The spell is so dark there no way to destroy it the spell has to serve its purpose by killing off two lifespans so that it can leave this plane," Prue tells Belle and Baelfire.

"You can't do this Vault," Gideon tells the Vault. But the Vault doesn't listen instead in the pool filled with darkness like water two large tentacles are formed and rise from the pool hovering near Belle and Baelfire!

"Get away from them," Emma shouts as goes running in front of Belle and Baelfire but the Vault simply throws her back into a wall the two tentacles formed of darkness like water shows them an image of a tombstone with Gideon's name on it.

"The Vault I don't think it can save Gideon unless it takes our lives," Baelfire says.

"That is not an option Baelfire," Gold shouts.

"This might be our only option," Baelfire replied but before anyone else could say anything the two tentacles of darkness strike at Belle and Baelfire and the two tentacles start violently drawing out pure magic. Belle and Baelfire scream in immense pain for a couple of seconds before the tentacles release their hold on the two Belle and Baelfire collapse then the two tentacles then returns to the pool and with the pure magic it stole from Belle and Baelfire the pool uses the poor magic to push out the dark spell killing Gideon. The dark spell leaves Gideon battling the magic stolen from Belle and Baelfire trying to consume two endless lifespans. The spell confused as to why it couldn't consume the two endless lifespans simply goes off to the other plane dragging the endless lifespans with it. Gideon's spirit finds itself dragged back into his body and moments later he awakens gasping for air!

"It worked," Gideon said just after finding his spirit back in his body.

"Gideon" Gold says feeling overjoyed that his youngest is alive Gold pulls Gideon closer to him.

"Wait, moma, Bae" Gideon shouted as his realised that his mother and older brother are unconscious. Gold and Gideon quickly get out of the pool filled with darkness like water and knell over the two with Emma who just recovered from the Vault's attack.

"Baelfire, are you okay"? Emma and Gold ask in unison.

"Moma, you have to be okay come on open your eyes" Gideon begs.

"Check for pulses" Emma instructs and the three do that quickly hoping to find one for both Belle and Baelfire. Emma smiles and looks up.

"I found a pulse Baelfire is going to be okay" Emma announced.

"What about Belle, Gideon," Gold asks scared of his wife condition.

"Sh..she going to be okay mom has a pulse," Gideon says.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

After Baelfire and Belle regained consciousness from the Vault drawing powerful magic from them to save Gideon. Everyone present in the sea cave pocket realm fueled by the Vault of the Dark One returned to their respective homes. In the Gold family house in the living room to be exact we have Belle, Gold, Baelfire, Henry, Laurel and Lucy with Gideon. Belle and Gold are sat down on one couch while Baelfire and Gideon are sat on the one opposite couch. While Laurel and Henry sat on the floor with Lucy.

"Talk Gideon," Gold said.

"I have no idea where to start," Gideon replied.

"The beginning," Belle says.

"A few weeks ago I started having what I believed to be random nightmares of me and deceased Dark Ones, and every time a Dark One visited me, they would show me their past and sometimes the lives of their children," Gideon tells his family.

"Wait other Dark Ones had children Rumple, you never told me," Belle spoke.

"Honestly the voice in my head never told me, I don't why tell us more about these children of the deceased Dark Ones," Gold told his youngest.

"The children were like me strong and just like me, had another half in the form of a voice, some were good but others were mostly bad and in one of my recent encounters with a Dark One, I learned that there was a Child of Darkness that loved a Mills man and I now know how the Werewolf species came to be," Gideon explained.

"Wait, a Dark One created the Werewolves why," Henry asked not able to let his curiosity get the better of him.

"A Dark One called Ben cursed his wife and her friends after one night she left with their daughter Hope they took Hope to the fairies wanting protection instead the fairies killed Hope in fear of what she could become that was Ben's vengeance since the wolves played a major part in Hope's death," Gideon says.

"That is beyond cruel a child is innocent," Laurel commented.

"Not all children are innocent but Hope was a baby maybe toddler at least but the fairies didn't give her the benefit of chance," Gideon replied.

"Then what happened,"? Belle asked.

"I learned that the Dark Ones wanted me still want me to make the Vault whole since the Dark Curse struggled to bring it over here it split it into multiple chambers," Gideon said.

"So you thought you would be reckless Gideon by going in it alone," Belle lectured.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt mom, I thought I could handle it by myself that I could do what they wanted and be left alone afterwards," Gideon spoke.

"That doesn't matter Gideon, you're a kid you can't just go around and try and make something as big and dangerous as the Vault of the Dark One and you almost died" Gold lectures.

"If I came to you guys you would insist on helping me and when I went to Prue and Robin for the blueprints of the town and then they almost died because of me they almost died," Gideon cried.

"Family help each other and Robin and Prue helped you because they love you so much they were willing to put their lives at risk," Baelfire says.

"That's it though isn't if they didn't love me then they wouldn't have been hurt," Gideon said.

"Nevermind about that Bell and Bae are you two okay after what the Vault did to you,"? Laurel questions.

"I'm not sure but what I do know is that whatever the Vault did to me, now I feel so weak like all the strength, speed and agility Gideon gave us is gone," Belle replied.

"So do you think's possible that the Vault drew the spell out from within them to for the dark spell to feed on,"? Henry asks.

"Maybe and since we know the Dark Ones have a connection to the Vault does that mean Gideon has a connection," Belle asks.

"Yes," Gideon said before anyone else could reply. This comment made everyone turn and face Gideon once again.

"You already know you have a connection to the Vault," Gold says.

"I found that when I was dying Colette well Grams came to me, she explained that the Meadow and Sea cave pocket realms I created are fueled by the Vault of the Dark One and the reason I felt so safe there is because of my connection to the Vault and being a Child of Darkness I guess the Vault thinks that I'm its responsibility and will try and protect me at all cost," Gideon replied.

"It's going to take a lot of power to bring all the chambers belonging to the Vault closer together then a lot more to actually make them whole," Gold tells his family.

"It looks like we have a lot of work cut out for us then," Laurel said.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back down in the Underworld, the Children of Darkness that follow Charlotte the daughter of a deceased Dark One Christine are in still in their hiding place. Charlotte is furious that they failed in killing Prue and Robin and not only that but Gideon has now discovered he has a deeper connection to the Vault before Charlotte wanted it to be revealed. Charlotte is standing before all of her Children of Darkness followers gathering her thoughts.

"That pathetic child all he had to do was let the two girls die," Charlotte snapped.

"What did you expect Charlotte, Gideon and the girls share a bond did it cross your mind that he would try and save them," A Child of Darkness points out to Charlotte.

"Watch your tongue," Charlotte yells as she uses telekinesis to throw the Child of Darkness that spoke moments ago into a wall.

"If Gideon makes the Vault whole without our collective than we will lose our authority over the Vault and will lose our chance of being resurrected and I will not let that happen," Charlotte says.

"Even if we do get resurrected the Savior will come for us," A Child of Darkness.

"Our collective is stronger than the Savior and besides I've already killed a saviour," Charlotte replied.

"A saviour from your time, yes, but Emma is different she has proven she is capable of breaking the Dark Curse and has beaten villains like Pan, Cora etc," A Child of Darkness comments.

"All saviours have weakness and normally they have something to do with love," Charlotte says before wicked plan forms in her head Charlotte smirks.

"Sister what plan have you got in mind,"? Another Child of Darkness asked Charlotte.

"One amazing and cruel the Saviour is powerful but love clouds her judgement and I know the perfect way I can resurrect myself and you all and remove the Saviour from the equation," Charlotte tells her followers.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Gold house, Emma has come over with Regina and Zelena. The Gold family quickly explain the situation of the Vault and why they think the Dark Ones want the Vault made whole.

"Rumple, is there any possible risks of the Vault not being made whole on the town,"? Emma asks Rumple.

"There is a slight chance since the Vault may not have a master or someone to help it decide who is on its side and who isn't," Gold replied.

"Wait it saved Gideon's life wouldn't that mean whatever or whoever sent that spell to kill the girls be seen as an enemy towards the Vault,"? Baelfire asked.

"Perhaps, but there no way for us to know for sure," Regina commented.

"Maybe, Maybe not from what Grams told me, I am connected to the Vault what if we find a way for me to communicate with the Vault," Gideon suggests.

"Out of the question, the Vault may have saved your life but it still let that spell enter a chamber and almost kill my daughter," Zelena snapped.

"Then they has to be a reason why the Vault let the spell in maybe someone has gained control of it and if I go back there I might be able to find out how the spell got into the chamber," Gideon says.

"Gideon its too dangerous to go alone we don't know exactly how your connection works you could still get hurt," Emma points out.

"Then come with me, Bae, you too we don't know how long we have until something worse happens" Gideon replied.

"Fine but any sign of danger Emma will be sending you back no buts," Baelfire tells Gideon.

* * *

Baelfire, Gideon and Emma went to numerous chambers of Dark Ones trying to find out if anyone or thing is controlling the Vault and how that dark spell that almost killed Prue, Robin and Gideon managed to get into the chamber. The three learned nothing as the last attempt they went to the Meadow pocket realm.

"We haven't found anything to say whether the Vault has a master or who's side its truly on," Baelfire snapped.

"There has to be something to find I know there is," Gideon replied.

"Well, there nothing I can see that could tell us," Emma commented.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star," Whispered a voice that makes Gideon jump.

"Who said that," Gideon shouted.

"Who said what," Baelfire asks concerned at Gideon's sudden outburst.

"How I wonder where you are," The voice spoke again but after this sentence finishes Baelfire, Emma and Gideon collapse into a deep sleep.

* * *

The three awaken a couple of minutes later to find a young man before them a man with ginger hair and green eyes. The man looks to be in his early twenties and is wearing rags. On the man's left palm lies a burn with an infinity sign mark. The man approaches Gideon and helps him to his feet. Gideon for some reason felt safe around the strange man like he has no worry in the world something he never felt with most people. Gideon soon notices he has the same burn as the man and on his left palm as well. Emma and Baelfire quickly stand on their own feet easily and quickly find they have the same burn too. Baelfire quickly pulls Gideon gently away from the stranger and closer to him and Emma.

"I understand your protectiveness of Gideon, Baelfire and I mean no harm to either of you," the man said.

"Who are you,"? Emma asked.

"My name is Nathaniel and I am a Child of Darkness," Nathaniel tells the three.

"How many Children of Darkness are there," Baelfire asked.

"Countless some died shortly after they were conceived," Nathaniel says.

"Why do we have these burns," Emma questioned.

"I've temporarily linked us together I've borrowed a small percent of your lifeforce so I can speak with you to warn you of a great danger that is coming," Nathaniel replied.

"The great danger what is it," Gideon asks.

"One that seeks to be reborn one that's mind is so twisted that it seeks to bring pain and misery one of our own Gideon," Nathaniel spoke.

"Who," Gideon questioned.

"A child born from love a grandchild of a bird that floats on water shall be the first to fall," Nathaniel replied.

"What does that mean,"? Emma said.

"I'm sorry this all I can say Gideon remember us apart but together when you need me, just call out my name," Nathaniel tells Gideon then moments later Nathaniel fades away and burns on Baelfire, Emma and Gideon's hands vanish.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma, Baelfire and Gideon leave the Meadow realm. After Nathaniel, a deceased Child of Darkness gives them a warning along with a message they don't get. The three return to the Gold house where they explain what happened in the Meadow realm.

"So Nathaniel a deceased Child of Darkness has warned you guys," Laurel says.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"Can we trust him though he may be the one that cast that dark spell that almost killed Gideon and the girls," Belle asked.

"Yes," Gideon tells his family.

"How can you be so sure,"? Henry questions.

"I just know it's was Nate's eyes they looked so warm and pure and for some strange reason, I knew I was safe around him that he wouldn't hurt me," Gideon explained.

"Maybe he won't hurt you but he could hurt anyone else," Baelfire points out.

* * *

While Emma, Laurel, Belle, Henry along with Gold, Baelfire and Gideon are debating whether or not Nathaniel is on their side upstairs in a nursery for Lucy. Lucy is in her playpen playing with toys. As Lucy plays with toys a dark mist manifests and transforms into the spirit of Charlotte! Charlotte approaches the girl slowly trying not to frighten the child she didn't know how long her followers could project her soul up here.

"Hey there angel," Charlotte whispered.

"Mummy," Lucy said as she looked up from her toys expecting the voice to belong to her mother.

"I'm not your mummy Lucy, I'm a special someone to Giddy" Charlotte tells the child.

"Giddy's friendie," Lucy replied.

"Yes, Gideon's friend and you love Gideon don't you," Charlotte says loving how easily Lucy is manipulated by her.

"I wove everyone," Lucy spoke.

"And you want to protect your family don't you," Charlotte replies.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"If you take my hand you will they be safe forever and mummy and daddy will be really proud," Charlotte lied and god does she love how she has Lucy wrapped around her little finger.

"You promise," Lucy says.

"I promise," Charlotte told Lucy. Charlotte holds her hand out to Lucy and Lucy takes it. The moment their hands met a dark spellbinds the two together Lucy falls softly but quickly to the soft floor in her playpen. While Charlotte's physical anchor strengths until finally her body is restored and she starts to breathe!

"Foolish child," Charlotte chuckled before walking down the stairs slowly. Gideon couldn't help but feel something was wrong and he couldn't explain why.

"I'll be back in a minute," Gideon said as he left the living room.

"Nathaniel something feels wrong are you trying to contact me," Gideon calls out hoping for an answer as he reaches the stairs he gasps at the sight of Charlotte.

"Hello, little one," Charlotte whispered.

"YOU" Gideon shouts.

"Yes," Charlotte chuckles before flinging one of her arms in Gideon's direction throwing Gideon straight through the front door causing a large smash Gideon, lands hard on the ground outside the house.

"What just happened,"? Laurel asks a moment after hearing the loud smashing sound.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Emma replied before leaving the living room. Emma walks out into the hallway and sees the ruins of the smash front door and Gideon laying down on the ground unconscious.

"We might at last Emma Swan," Charlotte snarled drawing Emma's attention to her.

"Who the hell are you," Emma demands to know.

"I'm family and I must say for a saviour you're incredibly talented but as a grandmother, you fail miserably," Charlotte taunted as she threw a magical blast at Emma. Emma reacts quickly firing her own blast. The two blasts of magic collide creating a small wave throwing the two Charlotte hits one of highest stairs. While Emma goes flying into a grandfather clock.

"Oh it's been some time since somebody has been able to hurt me, oh the rush is exactly how I remember it's a pity your granddaughter will never get to feel such a rush of emotion," Charlotte said before vanishing in grey smoke!

"LUCY," Emma screams as she stands on her feet and runs up the stairs. Emma's screams grab everyone in the living room's attention. Everyone in the living room rushes into the hallway. Rumple, Belle and Baelfire see Gideon's unconscious body in the front garden. The three quickly run outside to Gideon to see what his condition is. While Henry and Laurel run after Emma.

* * *

Emma bursts into Lucy's nursery with Lucy's parents not far behind her. Emma runs up to the playpen and sees the unconscious toddler lying on the soft floor. Emma attempts to pick up her granddaughter only to be thrown back at her son and mother of her grandchild by a wave of dark magic.

"What happened what's wrong with Lucy," Laurel demands to know.

"The monster she manipulated Lucy," Emma tells Henry and Lucy as she gets to her feet and walks over to the playpen and holds her hand over Lucy making sure not to touch her grandchild. A white light glows from her hand for a few minutes.

"Why is this taking so long what's wrong with Lucy, mom," Henry snapped.

"She...She, not dead Henry, Laurel, she sleeping no she in a coma Charlotte put her in a coma-like state," Emma says.

"Coma what kind of monster puts a baby into a coma," Henry shouted.

"If it's a dark spell true love kiss can break it surely"? Laurel asks with immense fear for the well being of her daughter.

"No, Charlotte or one of her followers have put a non-contact spell on her one that keeps us from making physical contact with her," Emma explains already breaking into tears.

"No, no mom you have to break their spell you have to," Henry replied in a desperate but angry tone.

"I-I wish I could Henry, Laurel but I can't I don't know how this spell works," Emma cries.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the front garden of the Gold house. We have an unconscious Gideon being healed slowly by Rumple. As Gideon's recovered he finds himself being pulled up onto his feet gently by Belle and Baelfire.

"This is becoming a regular occurrence," Gideon said after adapting to his surroundings.

"Are you okay Gideon what happened to you,"? Baelfire asks.

"I-I had this strange feeling like something was wrong as if someone was damaging balance itself maybe it's my Gatekeeper powers resurfacing and I went looking for imbalance only to find Charlotte before I could react she threw me out the front door," Gideon explained.

"How is she even alive though, you can't just come back from the dead," Belle asked.

"I don't know," Gideon replied.

"Emma, Laurel and Henry ran upstairs to Lucy and Charlotte was in our house," Gold says but before he can finish his sentence Baelfire butted in.

"Charlotte used Lucy to come back to life," Baelfire shouts as he runs back into the house and upstairs with the others following him.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

In Storybrooke its many inhabitants soon begin to fall into coma-like states allowing Children of Darkness who follow Charlotte's orders to be resurrected and live again! In a hidden chamber in the hidden chamber that is set as an old throne room with a roundtable. Around this table lies Children of Darkness who chose the path of good.

"Charlotte and our idiotic siblings that follow her are getting out of control," A Child of Darkness said.

"Anaya, we may be at odds with our siblings but they are still our siblings and don't deserve to belittled in such a way," Nathaniel scolded.

"I'm sorry I offended you with what I called them but my point still remains true they're getting out of control," Anaya replied. Anaya has blue eyes, blond hair and is wearing a red dress.

"The Vault still hasn't been restored and the Dark Ones aren't be fair on Gideon, he's just infant he doesn't have the skill to make the Vault whole," A Child of Darkness says.

"I think Charlotte has realised that and has made it her duty to make the Vault whole and cut his connection to it," Anaya tells her siblings.

"We can't let this happen the Vault has to let us help Gideon before it's too late," Nathaniel said.

"But how the Vault allows us to communicate with him whenever he unconscious he passed that now," A Child of Darkness points out.

"The spell you used to link yourself to Gideon, Baelfire and Emma it gave you tempory life and allowed you to speak to the three of them," Anaya spoke.

"Sorry no, the spell took a small percent of lifeforce from each of them," Nathaniel replied.

"The Vault brought us here after our death for this to be our afterlife and to pass our knowledge down the ages surely it must have a plan," Anaya says before anyone else could comment writing formed out white appears before them and Nathaniel reads the writing out loud to everyone present.

"Anaya daughter of Zoso come forth to the heart of the Vault," Nathaniel reads out loud.

"I guess there someplace I have to be," Anaya said before leaving that chamber heading straight for the heart of the Vault.

* * *

Back in the Gold house, we have Emma, Baelfire, Laurel, Henry along with Belle, Rumple and preparing to go after Charlotte and her followers. Rumple contacted Elizabeth his only remaining aunt about their situation Elizabeth moves quickly to check on Hazel and Rick only to find them in coma-like states along with Red and Granny. After finding Hazel, Rick and Red with Granny in a coma she teleported over to the Gold house.

"Charlotte's followers are already coming back to life four already have been resurrected by putting Hazel, Rick, Red and Granny into comas," Elizabeth tells her family.

"This is all my fault we have to make the Vault whole now maybe by making the Vault whole now we could use its power to get rid of Charlotte," Gideon says.

"We don't even know how to make the Vault whole," Emma points out.

"First you need to draw the chambers closer together and to do this we need to split up into different groups and in the different chambers we would have to send our magic out towards the other chambers so that all our magic would meet and pull the chambers together," Elizabeth explained.

"Then what will pulling the chambers together make it whole," Baelfire asks.

"No, I'm afraid not to make it whole we need to fuse the chambers together with a spark from Prometheus's flame," Elizabeth said.

"Wait, if making the Vault requires all what you just said then why did Charlotte and other darks one insist I do this alone from what you told us by all accounts alone I wouldn't have the power to make the Vault whole,"? Gideon questions.

"My plan is one of two ways you could have pulled together and made the Vault whole with your dark magic if you mastered your dark magic but it would take you almost hundred years to master those dark powers and if you tried you could lose your humanity or die in the process," Elizabeth told Gideon.

"So the bitch didn't just want me to make it whole by myself she wanted me to die in the process to tie up loose ends," Gideon replies.

"We have to work quickly," Belle spoke.

"First order of business is to split up into different groups but before we can do that we need to inject small of Gideon's blood into each other it will allow you to have access to the chambers without fear of the Vault attacking," Elizabeth instructs.

* * *

Elizabeth carefully draws some blood from Gideon and hands a vial of blood to Emma, Baelfire, Henry, Laurel and Belle with Rumple. Emma, Baelfire, Henry, Laurel and Belle with Rumple quickly down the enchanted blood before Elizabeth can drink her own vial black mist appears out of nowhere enters her body causing her to fall to the ground and falls into a coma. The dark mist then leaves her body and forms into a resurrected Child of Darkness a follower of Charlotte.

"ELIZABETH," Gold shouted.

"Her sacrifice has brought me back," The Child of Darkness spoke.

"We have to get out of here now," Gideon said.

"Don't get comfortable breathing monster," Emma snarls at the Child of Darkness before teleporting herself, Baelfire, Laurel, Henry, Belle and Gold with Gideon outside the Gold house.

"We need to split up now," Henry says.

"Maybe Henry, Laurel and Emma should go Ben's chamber, while Papa and Baelfire go Christine's chamber and I and moma go sea cave," Gideon suggests.

"Fine but we have to be as quick as possible," Gold replied.

* * *

Emma, Laurel and Henry made their way to Ben's chamber. The three had to dodge a couple of Charlotte's followers both living and deceased. The three arrive at Ben's chamber and Emma quickly prepares herself to send her magic out of Ben's chamber to meet Gold and Gideon's magic in the other chambers to pull the chambers of the Vault closer together.

"Here goes nothing," Emma says as she holds her hands towards the exit of Ben's chamber and lets her magic out releasing a long stream of white light flowing from her hands that reach out of Ben's chamber it flows through Storybrooke into other chambers waiting for Gold and Gideon's magic to meet.

"Has your magic and their's met yet," Laurel questions.

"No, but they meet soon otherwise we might not get to make the Vault whole of our terms," Emma replied.

"Come on grampa, Gideon you have to do this and quickly," Henry said.

"If this doesn't work than Lucy won't wake up and what if being asleep does all kinds of damage on her," Laurel spoke.

"We will wake her up Laurel and she will be fine Charlotte won't get away with this," Henry tries to comfort his ex-lover.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Christine's chamber, we have Baelfire and Gold. Baelfire and Gold managed to enter the chamber undetected. The two didn't know whether to feel lucky that they got in the chamber undetected or they should feel suspicious that got in undetected.

"Well, this was easy," Baelfire commented.

"Maybe too easy Bae," Gold replied.

"Let's just hope we can make the Vault whole," Baelfire says.

"Search far and wide to other chambers and connect with Emma and Gideon's magic, Gold commands as he holds out his hands he releases a stream of dark gold light which leaves Christine chamber and flows out into Storybrooke searching for other chambers and to connect with Emma's and Gideon's magic.

* * *

Over at the Sea Cave, we have Belle and Gideon. Belle and Gideon on the way there was silent for the most part. They had a few encounters with some of Charlotte's deceased followers trying to claim Belle's body to be resurrected but got away easily.

"I'm sorry you got to come to this place when I was dying," Gideon tells his mom.

"Gideon's now is not the time to talk about it," Belle replies.

"If I just went to Emma or you guys straight away when the Dark Ones started to visit me in my dreams none of this would have happened," Gideon said.

"We can't think about that now right now Gideon, you need to release your magic out of this chamber and into the others to meet Emma's and your father's magic," Belle told Gideon.

"I hope this works," Gideon says just as he holds his hands out to send his magic out of the Sea Cave his magic then flows throw Storybrooke and enters every other chamber and finally meets Emma's and Gold's magic.

"We've connected our magic," Gideon tells his mother. Gideon, Baelfire and Emma all found themselves weakening as their spell brought each and every chamber closer together. After the chambers are brought as close together as they could be the three end their spell.

"What happens now,"? Belle asked.

"Emma has to use a spark of Prometheus's flame to make the Vault whole," Gideon explains. Emma over at Ben's chamber releases a spark of Prometheus's flame energy across all chambers of the Vault. The Spark's energy makes the Vault whole and alerts all Children of Darkness!

* * *

Just after the Vault is made whole on the streets of Storybrooke, we have a resurrected Charlotte with a few of her resurrected followers on the searching for more of Storybrooke's inhabitants for her deceased followers to put in magical like comas so they can live. Robin Hood Mills and her mother Zelena and aunt Regina run across the street. Aiming to put a protection spell on the hospital.

"Zelena, Regina and Robin Hood Mills, we meet at last," Charlotte says drawing the three attention.

"You're a Child of Darkness aren't you," Robin replied.

"Yes, sweet girl but I'm so much more in my life I was meant to be married to a man called Travis Mills your ancestor," Charlotte tells the three Mills women.

"What do you want from us," Zelena snarls.

"Your bodies," Charlotte said before clicking her fingers the three Mills women become paralysed by a freezing spell. Three spirts who are Charlotte's followers each enters one of the Mills women bodies binding their lives together so that while these followers live the Mills women will remain in a magic like a coma.

"The Vault has been made whole Charlotte," A Child of Darkness says.

"I'll kill Gideon for this he was only supposed to make the Vault whole on my terms and now they actually think they can use the Vault against me," Charlotte snapped.

"What do you want us to do,"? A Child of Darkness asked.

"I want all of my followers who aren't resurrected yet to go after the inhabitants of Stroybrooke that is their only goal while I'll go back to the Vault and kill the boy we will then meet at the pier and we leave Storybrooke for other realms," Charlotte instructed before teleporting off the street!

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Charlotte appears before Gideon who in the sea cave chamber. Emma, Baelfire, Henry, Laurel and Gold are with him also. The instant reaction of the group is to take a step back from Charlotte. Charlotte is beyond furious with Gideon. How dare he defy her a Child of Darkness one of the most powerful beings to ever exist and that child goes against her in the name of love! Charlotte summons five of her deceased followers before her and her enemies.

"I'm so very disappointed with you, Gideon" Charlotte says.

"You put my daughter into a coma you a monster," Henry shouts as he charges over to Charlotte aiming to punch her in the face and knock her unconscious. But Charlotte just simply lifted her hand and throws Henry back into a wall with telekinesis. One of Charlotte's deceased followers quickly enters Henry's body. Henry soon finds himself placed in a magical coma then the deceased Child of Darkness's spirit leaves Henry's body and become corporal and alive.

"HENRY" Both Emma and Baelfire scream.

"Stay back," Gold snapped as he fires a beam of gold coloured magic at Charlotte, Emma and Gideon also join in firing a blast of magic at Charlotte. Charlotte clicks her fingers causing a wall to manifest out of nowhere shielding her from their attack. The wall crumbles Charlotte then quickly uses a freezing spell on Gold, Emma, Baelfire, Belle and Laurel. Charlotte's deceased followers quickly enter five frozen adults placing them into magic like comas allowing them to be resurrected.

"Moma, Papa, Baelfire," Gideon shouts.

"I warned you, Gideon, and yet you disobeyed me, I'm going to enjoy killing you," Charlotte tells Gideon. Charlotte then fires a blast of dark magic towards Gideon only for black smoke to manifest in front of Gideon that shields the attack. The black smoke soon vanishes leaving behind a resurrected Nathaniel and Anaya!

"What the hell," Charlotte snapped shocked at her two siblings sudden resurrection.

"You have broken one of the Vault's most sacred rules trying to kill another Child of Darkness Charlotte and the Vault has called us forth to bring you to justice," Nathaniel said.

"You have to catch me first," Charlotte says before teleporting out with her five followers to the pier where she and all of her followers combine their powers to open a portal to another realm!

"Moma, Papa, Bae, you got to wake up," Gideon says as he runs towards his family just when he about to make contact with Bae, he is thrown away by a blast of magic.

"Gideon, we have to follow her," Anaya tells Gideon as she helps Gideon stand on his feet.

"My family she," Gideon said trying not to cry.

"The Vault has recognised her crimes and drastic unbalanced she has caused and called us forth to bring her to justice," Nathaniel explains to Gideon.

"Can you wake them up, my family and friends,"? Gideon asked.

"No, Gideon, I'm sorry until we learn and understand what spell she used we can't break the spell," Anaya replied.

"Let's hope she hasn't left Storybrooke," Gideon spoke and seconds later Nathaniel teleports them to the pier where they see no sign of Charlotte or her followers.

"She gone," Gideon shouted.

"But she can be tracked," Anaya said as she conjures a small looking glass. Anaya uses the looking glass to narrow down Charlotte's location.

"Where is she,"? Gideon demands to know.

"She is in a realm known as the Wish Realm, we need a portal," Anaya says.

"Step aside I think I can still create portals if my Gatekeeper powers have returned," Gideon tells Nathaniel and Anaya.

"Sorry child but you've already used too much of your magic and you weren't the only Child of Darkness chosen to be a Gatekeeper," Anaya replies before makes a gesture releases a wave of magic that creates a portal the three quickly enter the portal not looking back!

The End.

* * *

 **This is the end of The Vault of Secrets and Magic the sequel Children of Darkness will be out soon so keep an eye for it.**


End file.
